Email Options Tutorial
Overview As with many other aspects of the board of OMA, there are several options that can be used with email options. From receiving full posts to the notifications of the board, there are several different in ways that you can use the email notifications to your advantage and make the aspect of roleplaying smoother. Email options are used by a majority of the board and allows for reminders as to threads that need to be replied to or threads that you are enjoying to receive updates. Below are the several different opetions that you might find useful through your time on OMA. Private Message Notification On occasion, or on a daily basis you may receive what is known in the forum world as a 'private message' or as OMA renames it, an 'owl'. This is the direct message sent to you either by another member or one of the staff that are designed to be seen only by you. Similar to an email, nobody can see this unless it has been carbon copied or you show it to another person. When one of these are received, the board settings are typically automatically set to receive emails, however if you find that you are not receiving emails then please follow the steps below. Step 1: You will need to locate your My Controls located in the top of the right hand screen across from your name. On the bottom of the left hand screen, you will see the following block of options. You should click on the highlighted option of Email Settings. Step 2: The following screen will now appear on your control panel with several options. To ensure that you are receiving notifications when your PM or Owl arrives, please ensure that the highlighted box is ticked and then click Ammend located on the bottom of the screen. You should now be able to receive email notifications when you are sent a PM. Similarly, if you wish to not receive email notification, the above process, ensuring that the box is unticked will remove the option. Topic Subscription Notification As with the PM system above, whenever a topic that you would like to know about has a reply to it, you can also be sent an email to let you know this. This can be topics you are in, topics you are interested in, announcements etc etc. There are several options when it comes to Topic Notifications through the email setting and below you will see an explanation of the most commonly used. If you would like to either add or remove the options, please follow the below steps. Step 1: Locate the Email Settings as highlighted in the left picture, which is situated under the control panel or My Controls located in the top right hand corner of the screen across from your character's name. Step 2: There are two boxes that are important to the topic preferences. The top of the two highlighted boxes allows you to make the option of whether you would like the full post that had just been posted to you to be included in the email. Useful if you only have email access. To either turn this on or off, ensure that the box is ticked or not and amend settings. The second of the two highlighted refers to the 'email notification' option. With every topic you have the option of tracking and gaining notification by ticking the boxes (please see Topic Option Tutorial for further information) , using this however does this automatically. A drop down menu allows you to pick which type of notification you would like, immediate, none.. etc etc. More descriptions on this can be found in other tutorials. To turn these on, you will need to pick your email notification preference and ensure that the box is either ticked or unticked depending on your choice. Step 3: Click amend settings and you have successfully begun to either receive or no longer receive email notifications on topic replies. Hiding Email Addresses As with using an email address, as a member of the board you have the option of both receiving email notifications from the administrator when they feel it necessary to send out an announcement through the email system, as well as making the email address either visible or invisible to the normal members of the board. To turn these options either on or off, please see the steps below. Step 1: You will need to locate Email Settings which is under the My Controls panel in the top right hand of the screen across from your character name. Step 2: You will see two options located at the top of the email options screen. To hide your email address from the general population of the board, or to make it visible, ensure that the box is either checked or unchecked. Similarly, you may choose to either receive email notifications from the administrators or no longer receive email notifications. To choose between these, ensure that the box is either ticked or unticked. Step 3: Click amend settings to save your preferences and you have now successfully either begun to receive emails or no longer will. FAQ I used to receive email notification for my PMs and now I no longer do? Before you approach the staff, you should check for the following things. That your emails themselves are getting through to the inbox and that they aren't being seen as 'spam'. If you forward your email address, check your original email address to ensure they are still forwarding correctly. You should also check that your settings on the board still indicate that you wish to receive notifications for your PMs. If these are both correct, then you should approach the staff so they may investigate your settings further. I want to receive noficiations when I get a reply, but I only get them part of the time. You may have your subscription settings placed on 'delayed' email notification which will only send you an email if you are not active on the board at the time. You should change this to 'immediate email notification' if you wish to continue to receive emails all the time. How come other members I can email them through their profile, but they can't email me? They have their email address on visible. If you wish to allow them to send you emails, you should check your to make sure that you have your email address on visible in your email notifications. Or better yet, you can exchange PMs as they are just as easy without having to clog up your inbox. Category:Tutorials